Gotta Catch his Heart
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: [yaoi] Kotaro has just embarked on his Pokemon journey. Who knew his life would be complicated by a handsome young man, pokemon bandits, and a new threatening force...?


Gotta Catch his Heart 

_[Author's Note] _

_1) __This will contain shounen-ai/yaoi. That means love between two boys!_

2) _I'll be bringing my original Pokemon into this story._

Chapter 1 

**Kotaro**

My name is Kotaro, last name unimportant.  I am currently on a journey with my twin sister, Hanna, and Wes.  I am thirteen years old, a little short for my age, but it's better than being super tall like Wes is – Wes is fifteen.  I don't really like talking to people very much.  I rarely know the "right thing" – as Hanna calls it – to say, and sometimes I find people intimidating.

A month ago, I received my first pokemon, a Torchic.  Hanna, unbelievably furious at the fact that my parents let me leave on a journey, decided to run away from home and tag along.  After an hour of Hanna's nagging and complaining, we ran into a trainer who had been napping and awakened by Hanna's loud voice.  He challenged me to a pokemon battle, and, with me being a beginner I lost miserably.  

That trainer was Wes.  He told me he started out on his journey when he was twelve, and had competed in various leagues; strange thing is the fact that he hasn't talked about his victories.  He tells me to mind my own business when I pry into his matters too much, but I don't really mind because he doesn't sound very harsh when he says it.  He has a nice and soothing voice.  

The only pokemon I've seen him use is his Espeon – my Torchic is still terrified of it.  I can still remember the battle.  My Torchic had been so badly injured that Wes had to take it to the nearest pokemon center.  I remember how much I cried and how Wes wiped my tears away, although it seemed as if he was hesitating to do so.  He even told Hanna to shut up when she wouldn't stop insulting me.  I think that was very nice of him.

If I close my eyes and try to picture Wes, the first things I see are his deep, sea blue eyes; they're captivating, alluring, enticing, attractive… and… yeah.  Then I place another piece of the "Wes Puzzle", the hair.  The wild black strands that spill messily over his eyes, unruly and cut short.  Next, I add in his dark blue headband; it has his name etched into the soft fabric.  As I add more pieces, I see Wes's tall, dark, and toned body; I remember seeing very sculpted muscles when he was changing shirts.  He always wears a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with black and blue biker gloves.  His baggy jeans cover his strong legs, falling into folds over his black sneakers.

You can probably tell I have the biggest crush on Wes, so can Hanna.  And she doesn't like it one bit.  She always tries to sit between Wes and me, shoving in even when there isn't enough space.  She always has her hand over one of Wes's knees, her fingers softly rubbing against his jean-clad skin.  When Wes goes away to find firewood or nice camping ground, Hanna always yells at me about making my crush on Wes seem so obvious.  I always blush when he holds my hand, but it's only because I fall so many times.  I try not to blush.  I try not to smile when he smiles at me.  I try not to like him… but no mater how hard I try… my affection grows stronger.  

"Kotaro! Snap out of it"

I snap out of my reverie and gain focus for my battle against another young trainer.  An intimidating Totodile growls by the trainer's side, snapping its jaws at me.  Wes yells out words of encouragement, even when he sees my hand shaking violently.  The only Pokemon I have are Torchic and Seedot – they don't stand a chance against the Totodile.  I reach for my Pokeball and toss it, calling forth my Torchic, and as soon as it's out, the Totodile charges into it, slamming it to the ground.

"T-Torchic… Ember-"

"Totodile! Water gun!" the boy yells out, confident smirk on his face, and I wonder why I can't be like that.  I stare, terrified, as my Torchic flies into a tree, knocked out immediately.  Suddenly, the Totodile's charging again, heading straight towards my Torchic, and I yell, "Stop! The battle's over!"

"It's over when I say it's over! Totodile, use your Crunch attack!"

"Corphish, Crab Hammer!" I hear Wes shout, and his Pokeball sails in a strong projectile through the air, releasing his Corphish in a beam of light.  The armored pokemon stops Totodile in its track with amazing speed and slams it to the ground with its enormous pincer.  The Totodile's trainer wails and runs toward where his Pokemon has fallen, shoving me out of the way.  Clutching his bruised pokemon, the boy yells at Wes, "You cheater! You weren't supposed to interfere!"

"And you are supposed to stop when a Pokemon is unable to fight," Wes snaps back at the boy, returning his Corphish into its Pokeball.  Hanna stands by Wes, curling her hair around her finger, and says, "Well, it's not his fault Kotaro's pokemon couldn't even handle one hit."

  
Wes tells Hanna to be quiet and turns to the boy again, "How about you and I battle? I'm sure you have some other Pokemon.  If I win, you apologize to Kotaro, and if you win, you can have any one of my Pokemon."

"What do you have?" the boy asks, a little curious I can tell.  He stares at the numerous Pokeballs that decorate the chain around Wes's hips and claps his hands excitedly, "Fine! But you better keep your promise!"

**Wes**

I can tell Kotaro doesn't like my decision, but it's for his own good.  He's one of those types that are quiet but observe very well; I'm hoping he brings that element into the situation.  By watching me battle, he'll hopefully learn to battle with confidence and trust in himself.

"Wartortle! I choose you!" 

Another water Pokemon.  Easy.  I let my fingers slip over a Pokeball then stop and choose another one, an entirely white one.  The surface of the sphere feels cold, the power of the creature inside too overwhelming to be held in a mere containment unit.  I give the Pokeball a strong throw and shout, "Snofluff! Come forth!"

Released by the beam of light is a small white mouse Pokemon.  Its round and furry body hides its tiny feet, small pointy ears peeking out from the white fur.  A white furry ball bobs up and down over its head, attached to a white tail.  Squealing, it jumps into my arms, rubbing the soft yet cold fur against my cheek.

"That furry thing can't hurt my Wartortle," I hear the boy arrogantly state; a smirk touches my lips.  Scratching Snofluff between its ears, I begin telling the boy a story, "Have you ever heard of the Omega Region? It's said to be beyond the mountains of Hoenn, but not many trainers have made it there; I risked my life to get there.  But the Omega region is full of amazing Pokemon.  Snofluff happens to be one if its denizens. Despite its size, it is still a formidable opponent."

Snofluff wiggles in my arms excitedly, letting out small squeaks that supposedly are to intimidate its opponent, and when it jumps out of my embrace, I give it a command, "Snofluff, Avalanche!"

A sudden blast of wind and barrage of snow blind all that is present here, sharp and severe winds stinging our eyes and piercing through the warmth of our clothes.  Beyond the roaring winds, I can hear blades of ice slice through the air, aimed at Wartortle.  The sound resembles the fall of a guillotine blade, quick and deadly.  Slowly the wind dies away, leaving Snofluff shaking its furry body, and I see Wartortle sprawled out motionless on the ground.

//Night//

**Wes**

We have traveled into the city, the blinding lights and sleepless honking and screeching too familiar to me.  Before I started out my journey, all I've known is the city.  I was born into its embrace and I grew up in its suffocating smokes and harsh screams.  My father owns a business I would not like to mention and, before I ran away, I had been chosen as the heir of what he calls "the family prosperity" – he's been corrupted by delusions of grandeur.

"Wes," Kotaro's kiwi green eyes blink curiously, filled with concern and perhaps adoration.  He scoots closer, hesitant at first but growing more confident, and reaches for my earphones, his soft cherubic hands brushing their fingers lightly against my skin.  Once his hands return to him with my earphones, I ask, "What is it?"

"I heard something outside my room… a-and the light in the lobby is on…" 

"It's probably Nurse Joy, Kotaro," I reach for my earphones again, but his fingers suddenly close over them, and he breaks into a panicked whisper, "I heard people talking, Wes… two guys…"

Without a warning, the door is kicked down and a Mightyena lunges into the room, its raven black fur bristling as it stalks toward us.  A tall man with dark green hair with light green streaks marches into the room.  A black jacket covers his bare chest, black pants decorated by the spiked belts wrapped around his hips.  Icy blue eyes scan the room, a sigh escaping his lips when he realizes we're the only occupants.

"Get up," his voice is curt and monotonous, I pull Kotaro close to my chest.  The Mightyena's steps bring it closer to the bed we're on, and I can feel Kotaro's face buried against my chest.  The man comes closer, and, glinting in the moonlight, is a pair of golden claws.  He barks again, impatient and threatening, "Get up or I'll have the girl and Nurse Joy killed."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound as intimidating as I could, but my shadow is devoured by that of this man.  He rips Kotaro away from me, gloved fingers gripping Kotaro's wrist tightly, and fury spills from my words, "Let him go.  We'll do whatever you want."

"Get up and head to the lobby," he sounds smug, releasing Kotaro and gesturing to the door.  Grabbing my possessions, I lead Kotaro outside to the lobby, the man's Mightyena close behind us.  I try my best to still the whimpers that slips from Kotaro, which grow louder as the Mightyena pushes Kotaro to move faster.

When we arrive, we are greeted by a rather beautiful blonde man.  Unlike the previous, he is dressed very elegantly with black sleeveless shirt with the collars left open.  Black gloves descend from his elbows to his hands, ending just above his fingers.  A translucent black cloth covers his right leg, his legs clad in tight black pants.  With his straight long blond hair and smiling violet eyes, he possesses a very effeminate charm – made deadly by the scimitar at his waist.

"Aeolus, you're late," the other man pouts, addressing the green-haired one, and crosses over to him, leaving Hanna and Nurse Joy on the floor bound by ropes.  A Seviper keeps the injured Pokemon crowded into a corner, waving its deadly tail and hissing frequently.  After shoving Kotaro and me to where Hanna and Nurse Joy are, the green-haired man responds, "These two were a little more stubborn.  Did you get everything we came for, Azrael?"

"It's not here, Aeolus.  I've searched the entire building," Azrael sighs in defeat, his pretty face wearing a frown.  The way Aeolus comforts his companion, I feel there's something going on between the two.  With the two distracted, I slowly reach for my pokeballs, keeping my gaze covertly fixed on Mightyena's alert movements.  

"Lupinoir! Tackle!" 

Aeolus' Mightyena lets out a loud yelp before sliding across the tiles of the Pokemon center's floor.  Azrael's Seviper launches itself from the corner, fangs bared and tail poised for attack.  I wait for the moment it will strike, my muscles as tense as Lupinoir's as it keeps its blazing green eyes fixed on Seviper.  Just before those fangs make contact, I shout, "Dodge and use Daunting Howl!"

With a strong kick of its hind legs, Lupinoir launches itself into the air, kicks Seviper to propel itself and lands behind the massive serpent.  Its head raised high, Lupinoir lets out a chilling howl that grips all in its icy hold.  Its black body becomes a living missile as Lupinoir uses Body Slam against Seviper, sending the serpent to where Mightyena is.  Seeing the shock on Aeolus and Azrael's faces gives me a rather filling satisfaction, and, smirking, I say, "I suggest you leave now.  Obviously, you have no reason to stay unless you wish to be humiliated by my Pokemon."

"Damn brat!" Aeolus starts but Azrael puts a stern hand on the other's arm, pulling him away as they disappear out the door.  Kotaro helps me free Nurse Joy and Hanna, although I admit to liking Hanna being kept quiet.  The injured pokemon return to rest as Kotaro and I do the same, Lupinoir following by our side.

Lupinoir is another Pokemon from the Omega Region.  We met when I was about five, it was given to me as a birthday present from my father.  I raised it ever since it was a small pup, and Lupinoir stood by me when I struggled through my life under my father's watchful and severe eyes.  Under the metallic mask that covers most of its face and leaves its ferocious eyes, I see a familiar face of a friend.  One leg comprised by skeletons and another with robotic components, and its back bearing strange and ominous markings, Lupinoir doesn't possess an image that is pleasing to the eyes – the curved skeletons curling over its furry body don't really do much to help.  But the savage and untamed exterior hides the friendly and playful puppy, only open to me.

Kotaro giggles as Lupinoir licks his face, playing with the thick dark fur and Lupinoir's tail wagging rapidly in the air.  I'm glad the night is calm again with Kotaro's happiness having returned.  The fear that had veiled his features is gone, replaced by his usual innocence.

I embark on a new journey… my continuous search for a life away from my father and my self-given duty to protect Kotaro.  

**-To be continued…-**

[Author's Note] Hope everyone liked that. ^^; The source of inspiration for this fic was Morty (I'm sorry.  I don't know his Japanese name) of Ecruteak city (I think) -the guy with the blue headband with a Gengar.  I think he's incredibly cute… cuter than everyone! 

Anyway, if you want me to continue this story, please leave me a review~! Thank you!

-Mashimaro-Byul-012


End file.
